My Dearest Dad
by Nevermore8
Summary: When Lucille Napier's father, Jack Napier, disappears while going to a job in the chemical plant, she comes to terms that he either left her ar killed himself after her mother's death. She will soon learn that he became the Clown Prince of Crime. My OC,T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Nevermore8 and I have had this little story line rolling around my head for years now. Enjoy.**

"**My name is Lucille Napier, daughter of Jack and Alicia Napier."**

A young girl is there smiling with her parents. She has long Black hair like her father and green eyes like her mother.

"**My mother died when I was eight years old, leaving me my dad to look over me."**

A car is destroyed, and Alicia's body is covered with the bodybag.

"**I learned to cope, but my dad didn't"**

Her dad is seen staring blankly during his wife's funeral.

"**He would disappear at night, but he would be back in the morning to tell me goodbye before school."**

Her father is just coming through the door and sitting down on the couch when Lucille runs in to catch the bus.

"**It was surprising one day when he never came home."**

Lucille is looking around yelling for her father that morning. The scene changes to Jack being pushed back into some chemicals.

"**I waited until the food and money ran out, then I left. He was never coming back."**

Lucille looks to see there is no more money in her wallet, checks the pantry, then walks out the door.

"**That was five years ago. I've been on the street since doing 'Small Jobs' like pickpocketing and breaking into cars. That's where I got into trouble with gangs that my father had gotten into debts with."**

Two guys are holding her to the wall while a boss punches her in the face. He gets closer and taunts her saying," Where's daddy with his money? I bet he would come running if he heard you scream. Will you scream for us?"

She snarls and fights with the men holding her to the wall finally talking," You're about five years late. My dad… he's gone. I haven't seen him since he promised me he would come back after a job in the chemical plant. If I knew where he was I'd kill him myself." She ends her speech by spitting in his face. Before he can do anything else a figure dressed in black drops down on the mob boss

"**Little did I know, meeting the 'Dark Knight of Gotham' would be the least of my problems. It would be living with him."**

Lucille is dropped off at Wayne Manor by the Batmobile with a letter to Alfred. She is welcomed in, but quickly says to Bruce and Alfred," I'll be getting out of you hair soon, I just learned that I have about two thousand dollars from my parents. I'll be getting it at the Gotham City Bank then using part of it to take a train to Tennessee where my aunt and uncle live. I finally tracked them down there."

"**What I didn't know was that fate would have me meet the newer version of my father, The Clown Prince Of Crime."**

Lucille has just gotten the will and the money when an explosion rocks the building, and the Joker walks in yelling the usual," ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTELMEN, I WANT EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!" She stares in horror but goes on the floor. As one of the thugs grab her money she yells back," NO, please that's all I have left from my parents, that's all I have left."

Joker walks over and glares at the yelling child," I don't think you want to die just yet," He leans down to her level," So just hand over the money NOW!"

Lucille looks into his eyes hatred running in them but looks at his and it clicks. The scene changes from his green eyes, to the picture of Her father. Joker takes the money and leaves. Five minutes later Batman arrives too late.

"**It only took one glance to know, Jack Napier was the Joker. My dad had threatened my life and stolen my inheritance."**

Lucille runs to Wayne Manor sobbing, quickly knocking on the door.

"Bruce, BRUCE, I need to know, who is the Joker!"

"Lucille I know that he stole your money, but getting it back yourself would be dangerous. Please, just let the authorities catch him." Bruce says sadly.

"It, it's not that, He. Is. My. Father! I'd know those eyes anywhere. They're my green eyes, it was like looking in a mirror, a twisted, insane, fun-house mirror."

"**It took a fifteen year old girl to figure out who the Joker is, but he was going to find out at the same time."**

The Joker pours the money out of the bag to find a letter with a picture the letter reads,

My Dear Lucille,

I am sorry to write this because it means I have passed away leaving you no one else here in Gotham. Ever since Alicia died I know I haven't been the best dad. But I am going to make up for it with this amount of money. I promise you that tonight will be the last night that I will be working for the mob. I am going to pay off the last of our debt then we will leave. I promise you that I will tell you everything when you are older. If I don't come back, then I promise you I died thinking of you. Please, remember that I love you, and I will be there to make you laugh one day.

Your Loving Father,

Jack Napier

The picture falls out to show Jack, Alicia, and Lucille laughing at the circus in Gotham. The Joker's eyes widen and laughs happily," Haha, I found my littlt Lucy!"

"**Because of that day, I just might not survive living in Gotham, but I will not leave without talking to my father."**

**A/N So how do you like it? To get the next chapter I need at least one review okay. R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! I was sidetracked with school, then I lost the first chapter in a power outage three times, then I lost my notebook with the story in it. I finally found it, but I had to leave for camp. This will be longer than most of my chapters I PROMISE! I don't own Evanescence, Batman, A Chorus Line, or Spiderman.**

**-Lucille-**

I woke up from my sleep with a groan. I looked at the calendar and frowned, September 13, 2007. It is the one year anniversary of my mom's death, also known as my birthday. I sigh before getting out of bed.

"Love you mommy!" I say sadly putting two fingers to my lips and placing them on the picture of her on my dresser. I am now turning ten years old, but I feel older. I hurry and get dressed so I can talk with my dad before school. I hurry outside just as my dad was finishing up a conversation on the phone.

"… you sure? Yes of course I understand. Alright."

"Morning dad," I said cheerily, "are you still up for a movie tonight?"

"Um, that was my boss Lucy. He needs me to help with a job tonight, but we can still visit Alicia's grave today if you want." He said sadly.

"Oh… well we can visit mom. Maybe we can see that Spiderman movie tomorrow." I said trying as hard as I could not to cry.

"Okay, you have my word. We will see Spiderman tomorrow. I'll pick up some white roses from the store and we can take them to the grave after you get home from school. Now hurry up and eat, the bus will be here in a few minutes." He said after a few minutes. I shoveled the cereal down my throat and hurried onto the bus. Everyone got quiet when I walked on.

"She looks better than I thought she would be…"

"Isn't she the one that lost her mom…"

"I didn't think she would come…"

"Has it been a year already? I thought that…"

I heard them whispering, but I just ignored them and sat down. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and shoved the headphones into my ears.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

The song changed over to another Evanescense song.

_You know you're not the only one_

_When they all come crashing down, midflight,_

_You know you're not the only one._

_When they're so alone they find a back door out of life._

_You know you're not the only one._

_We're all grieving,_

_Lost and bleeding._

_All our lives,_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies,_

_I do not believe._

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

_So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized._

_You know you're not the only one_

_Never understood this life._

_And you're right, I don't deserve_

_But you know I'm not the only one._

_We're all grieving,_

_Lost and bleeding._

_All our lives,_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies,_

_I'm not believing._

_Heaven shine a light down on me._

_Don't look down,_

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you._

_Don't look down, you'll fall down,_

_You'll become their sacrifice._

_Right or wrong._

_Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you._

_If I can't feel, I'm not mine,_

_I'm not real._

_All our lives,_

_We've been waiting_

_For someone to call our leader._

_All your lies,_

_I'm not believing,_

_Heaven shine a light down on me. _

By the time that the song ended we showed up at school. It was only the second month of school, but it felt like it had been a year. When I walked into my first class, chorus, the teacher Mrs. Lyndell smiled at me before starting.

"Alright class, we will be starting our next song today. It is named "What I did For Love" from the musical A Chorus Line. I will play the song for you, if you know it you may sing along. There will be a solo for the first verse."

I smiled at that, my mom used to sing that song to me every night. When she played the song I sang quietly.

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love._

_Look my eyes are dry._

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It's as if we always knew,_

_And I won't forget what I did for love,_

_What I did for love._

_Gone,_

_Love is never gone._

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for..._

_Love_

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love's what we'll remember_

_Kiss today goodbye._

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_Point me t'ward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love_

_Love_

The class ended after a while of singing the first few lines over and over again. I went to my next class, science, with Mr. Johnson as the teacher.

"Class, please turn to page 158. Today we are studying toxic waste. Who knows what bio hazardous waste is?" he asked. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Lucille."

"You can call me Lucy, and it is waste that can be dangerous to all life. From Bio- meaning life, and Hazardous meaning dangerous." I answered.

"Correct! Thank you Lucy for the breakdown of the word. Now if anyone was to touch these chemicals they would be either killed or altered."

Pretty much the rest of the class was the same. I had to go to Social Studies next with Mrs. Neytiri. We talked about the laws of America. We had gotten to the topic of the insanity plea during trials.

"Now class what does it truly mean to be mentally unstable?" she asked.

"It means you don't know right from wrong. Usually a something blocks that, kind of like the patients at Arkham." A boy named Tim said. I cringed; normally teachers at Gotham City Middle School didn't like talking about Arkham Asylum.

"Correct Mr. Drake, your homework is answering the five questions on page 200." I could have laughed at the fact that she completely dodged the thought of Arkham. I didn't really pay attention the rest of the time. The second I got home I changed into a black t- shirt and hurried to the car with my dad. We pulled up to the cemetery in silence. As I was walking I saw a man that had to at least be in his mid-twenties standing sadly at a grave. I walked by and saw the last name of one of the people. All I saw was Grayson. I just kept walking, still wondering who he was and why the name stuck out in my mind. I walked to my mom's grave and my dad placed the roses on her grave.

"I'll give you two some privacy." He whispered before leaving.

"Hi mom… I miss you. Is it bad that I feel like it is my fault? I was the one that got sick and needed medicine. If only I had gone inside when it was snowing, then I wouldn't have caught hat stupid cold. Then you wouldn't have needed to drive onto that freeway to get the medicine. I miss you so much." I started to cry. I finally stood up and walked to the car where my dad was standing. We drove back home without saying a word. I got home and my dad checked his watch.

"Love you darling, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember no answering the door to anybody but myself. There is macaroni in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Where are you going daddy?" I asked.

"I am going to the chemical plant tonight."

"Be careful. I love you!" I yelled out the door.

"Love you too, see you in the morning."

-Five Years Later-

"I swear when I get my hand on those idiotic double crossing kids they'll regret ratting me out!" I muttered under my breath. Apparently Charles and Miguel, the two boys that I had been helping for a year now, had told the mob where I was staying. I had given them food, protection, and shelter for a year without asking for anything and they betrayed me. I put one hand onto my leg and gasped in pain. One of the men coming to "collect" me had shot me in the thigh. I hurried into the nearest warehouse. It was the one place that no one else knew about. It was the first place I had gone when I had left my home. I met my first friend Lucas here. He had been there for me through everything, even kept me from working on the street corner. I came in here one day to find him panting and screaming on the floor.

"Sc- scarecrows… stay safe Lucy, for me. I love-" were his last words. I promised myself that I would kill the Scarecrow if I found him. That was two years ago to the day, and I hadn't seen a sign of him.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…" I whispered as I lit the candle I bought in Lucas' honor. It was green, his favorite color.

"It's you un-Birthday?" a voice said.

"Ah! Who's there," I asked stabbing myself in the leg with the needle I was using to sew up the wound, "You made me mess up my stitching!" I pulled the needle out with a grunt before finishing. A young man stepped out. He was shorter than me with blonde hair and bluish eyes.

"You are the Mad Hatter!" I yelled.

"Aren't we all mad here Alice?" he asked.

"My name is Lucille not Alice! I have black curly hair and green eyes, not straight blonde hair and blue eyes!" I yelled, towering over him. I was six- foot- three, which towered over him even with the hat.

"Ah yes Alice, you have changed." He answered.

"Listen, just don't mess anything up and you can stay here. Do not move that candle under _any _circumstance. If a bunch of mobsters come here tell them that Jack is gone for good." I said, tying a green bandana around my leg. I walked over to a crate and pulled out a pistol that Lucas had left for me. I put it in the strap on my leg, a knife on the other leg. I ran faster than I had ever run before, breath getting faster. Suddenly I felt someone's foot hitting the bend of my knee, sending me sprawling. I got up quickly to face my attacker.

"Miguel, why did you do it? I helped you, you and Charles. Fed you and kept you safe." I asked seeing him.

"We didn't need your help Lucille." He said getting closer. I saw red and my fist crashed into his nose, breaking it. I heard a cry of anger and dodged before his brother could hit me.

"ENOUGH!" a yell exploded into the air and the boys stopped. Before I could run two men grabbed me and threw me into a brick wall.

"Wh- what are you gonna do to her?" Miguel asked.

"None of your business. Now leave." The man snapped. He looked over at me and punched me in the face.

He got closer and taunts me," Where's daddy with his money? I bet he would come running if he heard you scream. Will you scream for us?" He says before landing another punch.

I snarl and fight with the men holding me to the wall finally done with him chasing me," You're about five years late. My dad… he's gone. I haven't seen him since he promised me he would come back after a job in the chemical plant. If I knew where he was I'd kill him myself." I end my speech by spitting in his face. Before he can do anything else a thud is heard behind him. I elbow one of the men in the face making him drop me. I pulled the gun out of the strap and cocked it.

"Please, just let me go. If he asks I'll tell him I shot you." I said. He moved closer and I shot the gun. I ran to him and checked where I shot him. He just had a wound on his thigh.

"I'm sorry." I whispered getting up and running away. I heard feet running behind me and I looked back. A dark shadow was chasing me, Batman.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled, pushing my injured leg. A metal object whizzed by my ear and thudded into a signpost. All of a sudden a boy in a red suit was in front of me. I skidded on my feet, using the wet pavement to slide under his legs.

"Wait, miss please stop running."

"It wasn't supposed to be a fatal shot I promise!" I yelled turning down an alley. I launched myself up onto the fire escape, slipping as I climbed. I hurried onto the roof stopping for a second. My leg was burning where I had previously been shot. I pulled my pant leg up to see that the stiches had broken and the once green bandana was turning a disgusting brown. I walked over to the ledge and contemplated jumping off. The saying "God works in strange ways" came to mind. I was just about to sell myself for prostitution when Miguel walked up behind me. I was applying eyeliner when I heard his small voice.

"I'm Sorry Lucille." I didn't understand until the door burst open and I was shot.

"YOU SOLD ME OUT!" I had yelled. I was pulled back into the present when two people climbed onto the roof. I was not about to go into foster care. I was fifteen years old and could get some jobs. At least this would be less painful than when I cut my wrist. It was a stupid thing, I was so lost and decided to end it. I was just about to die when a woman saved me. I know she had blonde hair and blue eyes. I think I saw a whip at her hip, but I wasn't sure. I woke up a week later in a strange apartment with a note.

_Kid, _

_If it's a guy, get over him. Find a home. Life is not over, I promise. Eat all you want, food is in the fridge and the pantry. There are some clothes that will fit you on the side table. Your wound has been cleaned and sewn. Good luck out there._

_-S_

I promised myself I wouldn't give up, but I also promised I would _not _go into foster care.

"Listen kid we just want some answers." I deep voice said from behind me. I turned around and aimed my gun at his head.

I can do this; I'm not scared to kill. I've lost so many people in my life." I said, tears pilling out of my eyes. I started to hum the bridge of my favorite song.

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for Love_

Wind gusted around me and my leg went numb.

"Help me." I asked as my leg gave out right there on the ledge. I fell back and a cord wrapped around my chest, catching me. I was about a foot off of the ground. I pulled my knife out of the carrier and sliced the rope, bracing myself for the fall. I scrambled to my feet and ran, praying I could get away. A shadow appeared in front of me and I turned, only to run into the boy in red. Batman picked me up with one arm and pushed me into the dark car. The kid jumped in the passenger seat, taking apart Lucas' gun.

"No! That's not mine!" I yelled. The car started off and I wished I knew what to do. _Nobody _escaped the Bat mobile, no matter how hard they tried. We finally stopped and I looked out the window. We had pulled up to the Gotham City Police Station.

"No, you can't take me in there!" I cried, my heart rate rising.

"Th answers our questions." The kid said.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal. If you answer our questions I won't take you in there like another criminal, deal?" Batman asked I just stared.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. I knew that voice… I heard it years ago.

"_It means you don't know right from wrong."_

"Timothy… Timothy Drake." I said aloud.

"No…"

"Tim is that you?" I asked.

"That's it. Get out. Robin, you keep the girl, I'll go tell Gordon what's going on."

"Lucy! My name is Lucille Jane Napier." I answered quickly.

"All we want to know is why there is a thirteen year old kid running around alone at night." Batman said.

"I'm FIFTEEN… that was not fair!" I said after a second. I could have sworn he smirked a little.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"My mom died when I was nine, my dad disappeared when I was ten."

"You've been alone for five years?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. He started to drive and I thought he was taking me back to the warehouse when he turned into an expensive neighborhood.

"You said you would let me go home!" I yelled.

"I never said that, I said that I wouldn't turn you in," he said giving me a note, "Give that to the man that answers. He'll understand." I decided to go on and entered the estate. I knocked on the door and an older gentleman answered.

"Can I help you miss?"

"This is going to sound crazy but Batman sent me." I said giving him the note.

"Ah, yes come on in." he said. I took a deep breath before walking through the doors.

**A/N there you go. 11 pages and 3,225 words. R/R.**


End file.
